Providers and administrators of an online social networking service distribute content in a variety of different ways. Members of the online social networking service submit media content and request media content from other members via the online social networking service.
However, in some scenarios, submitted media content may be inappropriate for other members of the online social networking service, may be spam, may include malicious content, or may be submitted for other nefarious purposes. Furthermore, what is inappropriate for some members of the online social networking service may be acceptable for other members. Managing distribution of media content to such a wide variety of members poses many technical challenges because what is appropriate varies with each media content destination.
In another scenario, classifying media content may require significant computing resources which may delay classification of the submitted media content. This may also cause an online social networking service to either allow access to the media content without classification, or not make the media content visible to members of the online social networking service until the classification is complete.